


Rodeo Dreams

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barrelracing, Calf roping, Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Dean, Cowboy Gadreel, Cowboy Garth, Cowboy Lucifer, Cowboy Sam, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cowgirl, F/M, Horses, Injured Gadreel, Injured Sam, More tags to be added, Rodeos, team roping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: Hotheaded cowgirl who is recovering from the loss of her prized barrel horse, meets a broken cowboy who needs a new home. Sparks fly and tempers flare in this modern western romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Tumblr Gadreel challenge, I got Groomer!Gadreel and the song Home by Phillip Phillips. This was wrote back in August 2016 and once again, I forgot to post it on here! Now I never got into barrel racing (much to my regret) but I do know horses, even though I am rusty with riding and such. I don’t have much work with fillies, especially orphaned ones, so just bear with me as I go along with this. I am trying to keep this a realistic as possible, but please remember that is a story, a work of fiction! Right now it’s all from the OCs point of view, that should change in later chapters. Yes I said chapters, it’s turning into another Gadreel series. *oh and I had a lot of fun finding the perfect names for each of the boys horses :p*

 

“Dad!” I called out as I saw the truck and trailer pull into the driveway, “The new groomer is here!”

“I will be right there Sweetheart!” my dad called back from his office, before he resumed talking on the phone.

I turned back to my baking, taking the cookies out of the oven, while sneaking occasional glances out the window to see the new groomer, who came highly recommended after our groomer died suddenly in a car accident a few months ago. We had been managing without, but between training, running the ranch, managing the ranch books and raising Mercy’s Little Miracle, I just couldn’t keep up with all the other horses. We needed the help, but we were reluctant to hire someone else so soon after losing Bobby, he was like family and losing him left a void that couldn’t be filled.

The two men who got out of the truck were both tall and insanely hot. “Great” I muttered “These can’t be the groomers, they are too young and good looking.”

I sighed and washed my hands, getting ready to go greet the two lost cowboys. My dad met me in the hallway, “What’s with the face Pumpkin?” he asked me as he took in my scowl.

“It’s not the Groomer, Daddy.” I whined, “It looks like a couple of lost cowboys.”

My dad smiled at me, shaking his head “Well even if they are, we won’t turn them away sweetheart, that’s what Elk Creek Rescue Ranch is all about. We give everybody a second chance.” he reminded me, as he ushered me out of the house.

I glanced at him, something about his tone let on to something else. “What’s going on Daddy? I whispered to him as we went down the stairs.

"I will tell you later sweetie.” he replied, smiling as we got closer to the men. “Can I help you boys?”

The two men looked at us as we got closer and once again I marvelled at how good looking the two of them were.

“Hello” the shorter of the two said, his voice deep and slightly gravely “I’m Castiel Novak, and this is my brother Gadreel. We are… were friends of Bobby.”

“Ahhh so you are the new groomer that we hired, hello there” my dad smiled “Any friends of Bobby’s are friends of ours.”

“If you were friends with Bobby, they why  weren’t you at the funeral?” I demanded, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Theodora James Hopkins!” my dad admonished me, before apologizing to the two men, who were both looking at me in equal parts of surprise and guilt. “Please excuse my daughter, she was very close with Bobby, pretty much worshiped the ground he walked on.”

I blushed and glared at my dad, who pointedly ignored me.

“I’m sorry that we missed the funeral, but my brother was in the hospital.” Castiel explained “And I couldn’t leave him, as much as we both wanted to go to the funeral, Gadreel couldn’t leave because he was in intensive care. And I wouldn’t leave my brother.”

“I completely understan-” my dad started before I cut him off.

“It was you.” I hissed “He was driving to see you when he was in the accident.”

“Yes” Castiel said, looking down. “He was on the way home with a horse, but when I called him, he said he’d be right there..”

“Which wasn’t a problem” my dad assured “It was an accident, that’s all, right Theo?”

“An accident that killed my uncle and horse!” I snapped, glaring at the brothers. “I am sorry that you were hurt, but I lost my horse and uncle.”

“We lost our uncle as well” Gadreel finally spoke up, looking me in the eye “So we both suffered with the loss.”

“Agreed.” I ground out between clenched teeth, before walking off towards the barn, needing to find some solace from my horses. It had been a rough year for me, I had caught my fiancée, Lucifer, cheating on me with a rival barrel racer (the same barrel racer who stole my boyfriend from me when we were younger) and ended up having to move back home. Then my horse, Lady Have Mercy, became suddenly pregnant, thanks to one of our stallions getting out of his paddock and into Lady’s. So I had to start training my new horse, On The Rocks, so I could use him in competitions when it got to be too much for Lady to compete. Then there was the accident that left Lady badly injured and caused an early labor, which she was too weak to survive.

I heard my new barrel horse nicker softly as I came into the barn, he was a good horse, just young and not seasoned enough. “Hey Rocky” I greeted the appaloosa as I walked past his stall, pausing to rub his nose “We will go train soon.”

Rocky whickered quietly in response as I moved on to the next stall. “How’s my little Miracle?” I cooed as I opened the stall door and approached the orphaned filly, who came right over to get her ears rubbed.  

I heard a noise behind me, and I turned slightly, seeing Gadreel standing and watching me silently, as he rubbed Rocky’s nose.

“She’s all I have left of Lady……. and Bobby.” I said, turning back to Miracle, who was leaning into me as I scratched her neck, loving the feel of her soft, fuzzy baby hair.

“She’s beautiful.” Castiel’s unmistakable voice said. Glancing over my shoulder, I shot him a small smile in return before turning back to Miracle.

I heard the brothers move away as they followed my dad around the barn, learning all about it. I looked at them curiously as they moved further back into the barn. It wasn’t fair of me to be blaming them for Bobby’s death, but I was just so angry about it, I had to take it out on someone. I tried to keep in mind that they lost someone too, but I lost two someone’s and that made it harder on me. Sighing, I gave Miracle’s ears one last scratch.

“Come on Miracle, let’s go get Rocky ready.” I announced, leaving the stall, with Miracle following close behind.

*****

I took Rocky out for a long walk/warm up, with Miracle following us all over the pastures. I was lucky that Rocky liked Miracle and didn’t mind having to walk slow so Miracle could keep up. I was just walking back into the stable yard, with a tired Miracle in tow, and Rocky raring to go when I encountered my dad and the brothers.

“TJ” my dad called out “Gadreel and Castiel will both be groomers here, and between the two of them, they have assured me that they will have us back on the top in no time.”

“Ok Daddy” I answered, as I got down from Rocky, letting his reins drop to the ground.

“Watch him” I warned “he ground ties for the most part but will wander after someone if he thinks that they have food. I will be right back after I put Miracle away.”

“I can do that” Gadreel said softly, reaching out to grab Miracles halter gently. I didn’t miss the slight grimace he made at the movement, nor did his brother.

“I will help him out” Castiel added “It will give us both a chance to get to know all the horses.”

“Sounds good!” my dad replied, smiling happily. I could tell that he was pleased with the new groomers but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes, he missed Bobby as much as I did.

“Ok, well she’s really tired” I told the brothers “And she needs to be fed.”

They nodded and led Miracle away, who only whinnied once before calming down when Gadreel scratched her ears.

“Oh!” I called out as I got back up on Rocky “Make sure her teddies are propped up in the corner of her stall! She likes to sleep with them!”

Gadreel and Castiel tossed me a confused look over their shoulders but shrugged and continued on their way.

“What do you think about them Daddy?” I asked him quietly, as I watched them walk away.

“I think that they are both good boys who lost someone that they love. And that they are feeling lost right now.” my dad declared, before looking up at me “Now go put Rocky to work, if you insist on entering that rodeo next month.”

“Yes Sir.” I called back, as I urged Rocky forward and into the training arena, where the barrels were already set up. “Can you time me daddy?”

“Of course I can sweetheart.” My dad replied, already getting into place “I’m ready when you are.”

I nodded and lined Rocky up, ready to run the barrels, praying that he would be faster this time.

*****

“Again!” I called out as I scowled in frustration at my final time. “He’s got the idea, he just isn’t fast enough yet.”

“Maybe you should sit this year out, and work on training Rocky-” my dad started, before I interrupted him.

“NO!” I snapped, glaring at him “NO! I have to compete this year!”

“Theo, no one expects you to compete after losing Lady, your main horse.” my dad explained patiently.

“I know that Daddy…. but I have to compete.” I growled at him as I pulled Rocky up to a stop in front of him.

“Why? Why is it so important that you compete this year?” he demanded, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Because of Luce!” I snapped “And Ruby.”

“Honey-” my dad started, before I cut him off suddenly.

“No daddy.” I said firmly, blinking back tears. “Ruby does not get to win this year. She stole my boyfriend back in high school. Then she bought that custom made saddle that I wanted. And then she bought the horse I was going to buy. And now she took my fiancée! So I am going to make damn sure that she does not steal my spot in the finals from me this year.”

My dad’s face softened as he took in the tears that I was blinking back. “Ok TJ.” he agreed “But only one more run and then we can call it a day.”

“Ok Daddy.” I replied, as I urged Rocky forward, “Thank you.”

I trotted past Castiel and Gadreel as I got into place, avoiding meeting their gazes, embarrassed because I knew that they had heard everything that I had said.

*****

I was leading Rocky to the barn after his cool down, ready to groom him and put him away, but I stopped in surprise when I saw Gadreel in a corral with a horse I had never seen before, a beautiful dark bay quarter horse gelding. He was talking to him gently, as he slowly rubbed his neck, soothing the slightly agitated horse.

I watched for a few minutes until Rocky impatiently nudged me with his head. “Ya Ya Rocky, I’m going. I’m going.” I muttered in mock exasperation to the horse, as I continued on into the barn. Upon entering, I saw Castiel arguing with a beautiful Arabian gelding, as he kept knocking the brush from Castiel’s hands or tugging his lead rope free with his teeth.

“Stop it, you stubborn horse” Castiel groused as he bent down to pick up the curry comb again.

I shook my head, laughing at the horses antics, causing Castiel to look over at me, rolling his eyes at the horse.

“Who is this?” I asked in greeting, as I tied Rocky up, before stepping over towards the feisty horse, letting him sniff me before rubbing his nose.

“This is my horse Falling From Grace, Fallen for short, and he’s prone to mischief.” Castiel explained, rubbing the horse’s shoulder affectionately, “But he’s a good horse, mischievous but good.”

“Hello Fallen” I crooned as I scratched his ear “Another trouble maker, huh? You will get along good with Rocky, who should have already managed to pull loose and his on his way into the feed room, if he keeps on schedule.”

Castiel snorted, looking over my shoulder in amusement, “You called it.” he commented as he went to catch Rocky.

“Thank you!” I called out “Just grab an apple from the basket and he will settle down once you tie him up.”

“Here ya go boy” I could hear Castiel murmuring to Rocky, while I pet Fallen. I gave him one last pat before moving back to Rocky.

“I saw Gadreel out in the pen with a horse.” I remarked casually, as I started to take Rocky’s tack off. “But the horse looked kind of spooked.”

“Yes, that’s his horse, Out Of Eden.” Castiel replied as he went back to Fallen, stroking his nose as he spoke ‘They were in the same accident together.“

I paused while walking to the tack room, turning around with the saddle in my arms "Accident?” I inquired carefully, trying not to be too nosy but needing to need more.

Castiel walked over to me, taking the saddle and leaving me carrying the bridle “Gad started out the same as me, working in a stable, training and taking care of horses.” he started out “And then when our brother Gabriel passed away in a car accident, Gadreel followed in his footsteps and became a cop, just like Gabe always wanted to do.”

Castiel put the saddle on the rack that I directed him too, before turning around to face me again. “Gadreel was with the Mounted Police Unit, since he was so good with horses and he did really well on the force.” he explained “Then a few months ago, when he was helping out with an armed robbery, Gad and Eden were both clipped by the getaway car.”

“Oh!” I gasped “I remember reading about that!”

“Ya” Castiel replied grimly “It was bad, and they are both still recovering from it.”

“Castiel…” I began hesitantly, “I want to apologize for how I acted. I’m really sorry. You were not the only one to lose someone. I was really horrible to you when you first arrived. I was a genuine spoiled brat. And-”

“Ms. Hopkins!” Castiel interrupted me “It’s alright, you lost someone too, two someone’s. I understand how you can be mad. And it's alright. There are no hard feelings on my end!”

“Are you sure?” I asked, “Castiel… I was horrible to you!”

“Yes I am sure Ms. Hopkins” Castiel assured me “And please call me Cas.”

“Ok” I smiled at him, “Only if you call me Theo… or TJ” I replied.

“Deal” Cas agreed, as we walked back to our horses.

*****

Cas and I chatted while I groomed Rocky, and then he put Rocky away for me, as I checked in on Miracle before I headed into the house, ready to start supper. She was curled up on her favorite teddy, fast asleep. Smiling, I left the barn to start supper.

“Supper is in one hour! Don’t be late!” I called over my shoulder on my way out.

“Yes Ma'am” Cas replied, “We will be there!”

I waved as I headed out of the barn, stopping by the paddock to watch Gadreel and Eden. Gadreel looked over at me and smiled slightly, before looking back to his horse, who had calmed down some.

“Gadreel?” I started, moving closer to the fence, “I just wanted to apologize. I was truly horrible when you arrived and I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

I waited for a few minutes, but when I got no response, I turned and walked away.

“It’s alright Ms. Hopkins” Gadreel said softly “We are all still hurting.”

I turned back to him, “We are… and maybe we can heal together now.” I suggested, smiling softly at him.

“Maybe we can Ms. Hopkins” he agreed, finally looking at me.

“Please, call me Theo, or TJ.” I urged.

“Ok Theo, you can call me Gad or Gadreel, either one works for me.” he said, smiling when Eden nudged him for attention.

I laughed, “I will let you get back to him” I promised “I have to go get supper started anyways. It’s in a hour, don’t be late!”

“You don’t have to feed us” Gadreel protested, looking torn between wanting a home cooked meal and feeling guilty for wanting one.

“Hush now” I said, holding up a hand to stop his objections, “If you work here, you eat here.”

Gadreel gave me wry grin and nodded his head. I laughed and waved, hurrying towards the house as I mulled over what to make for supper, since the casserole that I had planned out wouldn’t be enough for three grown men. I hadn’t planned on company and we had no other ranch hands on the farm tonight. I finally settled on pulling another casserole out of the freezer, once again thankful that I took one day a month to make up casseroles and freezer meals, for days like today.

*****

“So Theo” Cas spoke up as he loaded his plate with casserole and salad “Just how did you come to have the name Theodora James?”

I laughed as I placed the pitcher of tea down on the table “Blame my dad, he had his heart set on naming his firstborn Theodore James, after his father and grandfather.” I explained as I sat down across from Gadreel “And my parents were told that I was a boy… but then I was born and surprise surprise…. I was a girl.”

“It came as a bit of a shock, a welcome one mind you, but a shock nonetheless.” my father announced, smiling at me. “I wouldn’t change it for the world, troublesome as she can be.”

Gadreel and Cas both chuckled quietly, shaking their heads in amusement.

I rolled my eyes before addressing Cas again “So even though I was a girl, my stubborn father insisted on keeping my name the same. My mother had to convince him to change it to Theodora!”

“Now Theo, that’s not quite true..” my father replied “I thought Theodore would work for a girl, something different.”

“Whatever you say daddy!” I agreed, shaking my head at him. “Now Castiel and Gadreel, what kind of names are those?”

“Old old family names, from generations ago.” Cas replied “I know that they are not your average names, but they work for us.”

“Tell me about it!” I replied, before raising my glass of iced tea “Here’s to outlandish names”

Cas and Gad smiled and raised their glasses in toast, before Cas started asking my dad about the ranch. I listened while watching Gad out of the corner of my eye, he was eating and silently following the conversation, but he looked so broken, like he had lost part of himself. I vowed then to make him feel at home from now on.

*****

Over the next couple of weeks, we settled into a routine, with me exercising the horses and training Rocky. Cas and Gadreel had set up a good training schedule and had the barn running smoothly; although Gadreel took it easy due to his injuries, spending most of his time with Eden. I tried pulling Gadreel into some conversations, trying to make him feel at home, but at first he would talk to me politely, but he never really got into a real conversation. Although I could swear I felt his eyes following me whenever I went. I liked to think that he watched me as much as I watched him.

One day while I was working with Rocky, I heard a car rumble up and someone call my name. Turning I saw  Dean Winchester, getting out of his beloved impala; Baby, and walking towards the arena. And Sam pulling up behind him, driving a truck and trailer.

“Hey Theo, nice looking horse you have there.” Dean called out as he approached the fence. I pulled Rocky to a stop and hopped off him, running out of the arena to give Dean a hug.

“Hi Deano!” I exclaimed, hugging him happily, “What are you doing here? I can’t believe that you are still driving that car!”

“Sam and I ran into a few problems” Dean explained as he hugged me back, “So your dad said that we could crash here for a bit while we get back on our feet. And you just hush up about Baby.”

“You know that you are always welcome here.” I replied, letting him go so that I could say hi to Sam, letting the comments about Baby go for now.

“Hi Sammy, how are you?” I asked, giving him a quick hug, frowning when he grimaced. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing” Sam assured me “Just a few bruised ribs.”

“What happened?” I demanded, crossing my arms and looking between the brothers, raising my eyebrow as I waited for an explanation.

“I took a bit of a tumble off my horse.” Sam replied, looking everywhere but at me.

“It was more than a tumble Sammy.” Dean groused “That calf managed to pull you and Tuesday down.”

“What? Is Tuesday’s Gone alright?” I asked in concern, “What about Sweet Cherry Pie? Did she get hurt?”

“No Sweetie is alright, still a bit spooked but otherwise alright.” Dean replied “Tuesday has some bruising and swelling but is recovering. He just needs to take it easy for awhile.”

“Well that’s good at least.” I breathed in relief “Why don’t you put your horses in the barn and then go get yourselves settled into the bunkhouse?”

“Sounds good Theo!” Dean said, as he turned around, “Hey is that Cas?”

“Ya, they are the new groomers” I replied as I went back into the arena to catch Rocky, who was chewing on the flannel shirt that I had thrown on the fence.

“Rocky! Drop the shirt!” I yelled, hurrying over to him “No! not on the ground! Don’t step on it you bratty horse! Hey! Come back here!”

I could hear laughter behind me and turning around, I saw both sets of brothers chuckling at me. I narrowed my eyes at them, and continued running after my horse, who was now standing on my shirt while trying to look like the picture of innocence.

“Come on you stubborn horse.” I muttered, backing him up off my shirt and throwing it on the fence, before mounting him.

I walked him around the arena a few times, warming him up before starting in on the barrels again. But Rocky was in one of his playful, mischievous moods and decided to pull my shirt off the railing again, and then when I stopped him, he tried pulling my boot off.

“Rocky!” I laughed whined, as I leaned over to scratch his neck, “What’s up with you today?”

Looking up, I saw Gadreel watching us, the other three having moved off towards the trailer and were now talking to my dad.

“And I thought that my brothers horse was mischievous!” he commented as he climbed the fence into the arena and walked over to us.

“Ya, he’s in a bratty mood today. I think he’s getting bored with all the training.” I said thoughtfully “I might take him on a trail ride……. would you like to join us?”

I fully expected Gadreel to say no, but to my surprise he nodded. “I would like that, just let me go get Eden tacked up.”

“Sounds good!” I replied, “And if you want, you can bring Miracle, she could use a walk.”

Gadreel nodded and left, while I slid down from Rocky and tried to shake my shirt out as best I could.

By the time I was satisfied with my shirt, and had put it back on, Gadreel was back, with Miracle trailing behind him.

Smiling, I led the way out of the barnyard, heading from the back pastures where the scenery was beautiful and there was lots of space to run.

“So how is Eden settling in?” I asked as we walked along, laughing as Miracle bounded ahead, sniffing at flowers and clumps of grass.

“Good” he replied “He’s finally ready for some light exercising, which is why I decided to join you today.”

I smiled shyly at him, “I’m glad that you did. I was thinking that you didn’t like me.” I admitted to him.

Gadreel stopped Eden suddenly, causing me to pull Rocky to a stop. Confused, I looked at Gadreel who locked his stunning green eyes on me and lightly touched my arm.

“Don’t ever think that I don’t like you Theo” he said seriously, “Because that’s far from the truth.”

“Really?” I breathed, unable to break eye contact with the gorgeous cowboy. Gadreel nodded his head and leaned closer to me, I closed my eyes and held my breath as I felt his lips ghost over mine.

But before our lips could make actual contact, Miracle neighed shrilly and a horrible stench hit my nose. Jerking away and gagging, I saw a flash of black and white scuttle away, while Miracle ran in panicked circles.

Gadreel wasn’t fairing much better than me, his face taking on a green tinge at the smell.

“Miracle!” I groaned “Not a skunk!”

“We had better get her home” Gadreel gasped out, already turning Eden around.

“Ya” I agreed, turning towards home, as Miracle rushed to Rocky’s side. I coughed, the smell making my eyes water. “Oohh Miracle! Time for a bath missy!”

“We may all need a bath by the time this is done!” Gadreel commented, as his shoulders began to shake.

Catching his eye, we both broke into uncontrollable laughter. “Talk about ruining the moment!” I laughed. blushing profusely.

“It’s a moment I will never forget” he replied, smiling at me.

“Me either!” I agreed, shuddering when I caught a fresh whiff of Miracle. “Oh Miracle… you smell horrible!”

Miracle whinnied in panic, sticking close to Rocky’s side as we neared the barnyard. “Luckily we didn’t get too far, only just past the back pasture” I commented as I steered Rocky towards the outdoor shower, while sending up a silent prayer of thanks that it was hot enough to wash Miracle outside.

I slid off Rocky and handed the reins to Gadreel, “Can you hold him while I go get the leads? Then I will get something to wash Miracle with.” I asked him.

“You go it Theo.” he replied, as he got off Eden.

I ran into the barn, grabbing all the lead ropes that I thought I would need, and dropping them off with Gadreel; before hurrying into the house and grabbing some dish soap, baking soda and hydrogen peroxide, a tried and true cocktail. By the time I got back to the shower, Gadreel had tied Miracle into the shower stall, and had the other two horses tethered and stripped of their tack.

“Just let me mix this up and we can start washing her” I told Gadreel, as I measured out the correct amounts needed.

“That works?” Gadreel asked, watching me closely.

“It worked on my dog” I replied. giving him a sheepish smile. Gadreel laugh in response and started hosing Miracle down, who whinnied in annoyance.

I handed Gadreel a sponge and we washed Miracle thoroughly, making sure that we got all of her coat.

“WHEW! What is that smell?” Dean called out suddenly as the trio walked out of the bunkhouse and towards the barn.

“Miracle here got skunked!” I called back, waving at the suds covered filly, who whinnied pitifully at me as she tried to shake the suds off.

“Yikes, have fun with that you two!” Dean laughed as he went into the barn “I’m staying away from that!”

“Thanks Dean!” I yelled sarcastically “And don’t think that I didn’t see you sneak by and pretend not to notice us, Sam and Cas!”

“Sorry Theo!” Sam called back, laughter tingeing his voice.

Gadreel laughed and tied the sudsy Miracle up. “How long do we let this sit?” he asked as he started to hose down Eden.

“Five minutes and if she still stinks afterwards, we rinse and repeat.” I said as I reached out my hand, letting Eden sniff my hand and sponge, before I started in on his wet side.

Once we had Eden suds up, we could wash off Miracle before starting in on Rocky, who of course decided to give us problems, as he always does when I wash him. I barely had time to warn Gadreel before Rocky tugged the hose out of his hands, causing it to spray everywhere.

“Look o-” I started, ending in a squeal when the cold spray hit us. Out of pure instinct, I ducked behind Gadreel, leaving him to take the brunt of the impromptu shower. When the water finally stopped a peeked out from behind him, but Gadreel pulled away, turning around to look at me incredulously.

“Did you… Did you really just hide behind me while your horse somehow managed to spray me with the hose?” he demanded.

“Umm……no?” I replied, trying my best to look innocent, knowing that my blush would give me away.

“Theo….” he warned, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Ok..Ok.. yes I did!” I admitted “I’m sor-” I was cut off by the hose, as Gadreel sprayed me down head to toe.

“Really?” I sputtered as Gadreel’s shoulders started to shake with suppressed laughter.

Gadreel’s response was to laugh even harder, so I darted forward, grabbing the hose and attempting to turn it on him. Attempting. Not succeeding. Gadreel plucked the hose out of my hands, grasped my wrists, turned me around with my back to his chest before I could even comprehend what had happened.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Gadreel whispered into my ear, pushing my hair aside. I closed my eyes against the sensation of his warm breath ghosting over my chilled skin.

“Neither…neither was spraying me with water.” I breathed, turn mu head slightly so I could his face, our lips millimetres apart. Gadreel started to close the distance between our lips, closing my eyes, I waited breathlessly. Only to hear a snort and feel more water hit me in the face.

Squealing at opening my eyes, I saw our horses, a sudsy Eden on one side and a wet Rocky on the other, both shaking themselves in an attempt to dry off. And us caught in the middle.

“Ugh! Rocky!” I cried out, stepping free of Gadreel’s embrace “Stop it!”

“Eden!” Gadreel laughed at the same time, reaching out for his lead rope.

I grabbed Rocky’s lead and turned, looking around, the shower area. Eden had globs of suds dripping off of him, Gadreel was soaked and flecks of suds all over him. Rocky and I were equally soaked, except that I had bits of soap on me as well. And Miracle had one big glob of  suds sitting on top of her head like a little crown. I started laughing as soon as I saw Miracle and Gadreel soon joined in, stepping closer to me to wipe some of the soap off of my face, rubbing my cheek affectionately while smiling down at me. Dean then chose that moment to come out of the barn and around the corner, Cas and Sam not far behind.

“What is all the commotion out here….. whoa… what happened out here?” Dean laughed as he took in the scene before him.

Gadreel and I jerked apart, before pointing fingers at each other.

“He started it!” I announced loudly, blushing at Dean’s amused, knowing smirk.

“She started it!” Gadreel stated at the same time, crossing his arms confidently.

At Rocky’s snort, I looked at him before glancing at Gadreel, “Actually, HE started it.” we both declared in unison, pointing at Rocky who was busy trying to pull his lead rope loose.

Cas smirked and stepped forward, grabbing a towel and wiping the soap off of Miracle’s head. “I will take care of the little lady here, you two finish up whatever you were doing.” he told us, sending us a cheeky, knowing smirk.

I blushed and turned back just in time to catch Rocky from pulling free. “Thanks Cas!” I called as I tied Rocky up again, as Gadreel started hosing Eden off.

I started to lather up Rocky, smiling when Sam and Dean both stepped up to help us. Once Eden was washed off, Sam offered to dry him off and put him away so Gadreel could change. Gad smiled and accepted the offer. I subtly watched him leave as I worked on Rocky, before I noticed that someone was watching me.

“Shut up Dean.” I muttered, blushing profusely.

“I didn’t say anything.” Dean replied, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and tossed the sponge into the bucket, stepping back to admire my handiwork.

“How long does this need to sit for?” Dean questioned. as he finished up on his side.

“Five minutes” I replied as I started to gather the buckets and brushes up.

“I will finish up here then.” Dean replied, “You can go get changed into some dry clothes.”

“Thanks Dean!” I sighed gratefully, eager to get out of the wet clothes and started on supper. “Just keep an eye on Rocky, he has a whole bag of tricks that you have not seen yet!”

Dean laughed, before shaking his head “I think that I can handle it.” he assured me.

I walked away shaking my head, positive that Dean would end up soaked somehow. As I walked past the bunker, I could hear Gadreel talking, slowing down I strained to hear what he was saying.

“Yes Sir, Eden is better, but not quite ready to go back to work yet.” Gadreel was saying, before pausing. “Another horse? Well yes Sir, that would work…”

I hurried away, not wanting to hear more. Gadreel never really liked me, not if he was in such a hurry to leave what was starting here.. and Eden.

*****

I had hurriedly changed into dry clothes and was just putting a couple of chickens in to roast, when I heard a shout and the thundering of hooves. Looking out the window, I saw Rocky happily running by, covered in suds and mud, he had obviously decided to roll around in the dirt. Then Dean ran after him, looking like a drowned, suds and mud covered rat. Sam was leaning against the fence which surrounded the house, laughing so hard that he was crying, while simultaneously holding onto his bruised ribs, gasp-laughing through the pain.

“Oh no!” I groaned as I hurried outside, and through the gate, watching as my mischievous horse stopped to rub some mud off on baby, smearing mud and soap along the side and windows, before continuing to run circles around an exhausted Dean.

“No! Not my baby!” Dean bellowed, before turning to look at me “Theo! What kind of demon horse do you have?”

At this point I could only laugh, “Dean!” I chuckled, “I told you to watch him!”

“That was before I realized that your horse is Houdini reincarnated!” Dean snapped, before falling to his knees beside baby, as his brother and I laughed even harder.

“Rocky makes Fallen look like an angel” Cas commented as he came to a stand by Sam and I, as we watched Rocky wander up to  Dean, sniffing his hair before walking over to me.

I grabbed his lead, sighing in mild exasperation. “Come on Rocks, let’s go get you cleaned up.” I said as I started to lead him away. “And you have be good and let me get you cleaned up fast so I can go start supper.”

“Here, let me take him.” Cas said, stepping up to take Rocky’s lead from me. “It’s my job to take care of the horses anyways.”

“You just don’t want supper to be late.” I teased Cas, laughing at his sheepish grin.

“Thanks Cas” I said as I turned to go back into the house, ignoring Gadreel as he walked up to us.

*****

“Suppers on!” I hollered out the door, before ducking back into the house, stopping when I saw who Garth. “Oh hi Garth, when did you get here?”

The tall lanky man loped up to me, pulling me into a hug “Just now” he said breathlessly, “Do you have room for one more?”

“Always.” I smiled kissing him on the cheek, “Now go wash up.”

I went back into the house, setting a new place at the table, I looked up to see Gadreel standing in the front entry, watching me. I turned my back on him, going to get my dad who wasn’t in his office. Frowning, I walked into the dining room, to see my dad just coming into the house, with Sam, Cas, Dean and Garth trailing in behind him.

A much dryer, cleaner Dean breathed in deeply “Man, it smells awesome in here, what’s for supper?”

“Roast chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and a tossed salad.” I answered, “And there’s pie for dessert.”

“Love me some pie.” Dean grinned, as he sat down at the table.

I laughed, “I know, I know Dean.” I teased as I gestured for everyone else to take their seats.

I ended up sitting beside my dad, across from Sam and Dean, with Gadreel beside me, Cas next to Dean and Garth on the end. And then I proceeded to watch as Sam and Dean ate like they never tasted food before, I was thankful that I had decided to cook up a third chicken, with the way all these men were eating.

I tried hiding my amused girl behind my wine glass, but Dean caught me laughing at him. “What?” he questioned, as he smacked a bun out of his brothers hand, stealing it for himself.

“Slow down and enjoy the food please!” I suggested, kicking Sam when he tried taking more potatoes.

“Ow! Theo!” Sam whined, “That hurt!”

“Oh shut up you big baby!” I grumbled “Just finish what’s on your plate! There’s plenty more in the kitchen!”

At my words, both sets of brothers and Garth let out relieved sighs, causing my dad and I to chuckle.

“Better stop kicking me then.” Sam mumbled around a mouthful of food.

“Oh please! It was a graze!” I protested as I continued eating.

“Are you two playing footsie down there again? Like you used to back in the day?” Garth spoke up, waggling his eyebrows at us.

Sam and I blushed profusely, while Gadreel stiffened up next to me. At Cas’s confused look, I explained.

“Sam and I dated for awhile back in the day.” I said, as I saw Gadreel’s grip on his fork tighten. “Until…. well it just didn’t work out.”

“Until that bitch Ruby stole him from you.” Dean growled, glaring at Sam. Dean was never a fan of Ruby, just like Ruby was never a fan of mine. She’s hated me ever since I beat her in our first rodeo competition.

“Ya… until then.” I mumbled, looking at my dad who was glaring at Sam.

“We’ve gone through a lot since then, but I still have trouble believing that you chose that horrible girl over my Theo.” my dad said “I never did like her and I’m glad that you came to your senses and ended it.”

“Yes Sir.” Sam replied “Same here.”

“Enough about that horrible woman.” I announced as I cleared some of the dishes away. “It’s time for dessert.”

I brought the pie out and started to plate it up when Dean cleared his throat. “Speaking of Ruby…ow” Dean yelped, as Sam elbowed him.

I sat down to eat my pie, “What about her Dean?” I asked tiredly.

“Well that last rodeo we were at, we saw Ruby….. And Luce… together.” Dean said carefully.

“Oh so they are still together?” I scoffed “A match made in heaven.”

“Ya.. but you see… Ruby was riding a new horse… ” Sam said, making me frown as I processed that, Ruby loved to ride Swiftflame  in every rodeo, just to rub it in my face that she stole the horse I trained for a client; who suddenly decided to sell him, so while I was in the process of buying him, she offered double the asking price and stole him away from me. I really loathed that bitch.

“And on the way here, we stopped at an auction, just to stretch our legs….. and because Garth called us there.” Dean added.

“Ok..ay..” I said slowly, wondering where they were going with this.

“It’s just that…. ” Sam trailed off before taking a deep breath “Garth found Swiftflame there. For sale. And he was being bet on by… an unsavory lot.”

“What?” I yelled, dropping my fork as tears came to my eyes “And you just left him there?”

“No! No Theo, we didn’t leave him there.” Dean assured me “I called your dad and he wired us the money for him. He’s safe. He’s here.”

“He’s here?” I cried, pushing back my chair “Swiftflame is here?”

“Yes honey, Garth brought him” my dad said “But he’s not-”

The slamming of the screen door cut off the rest of my dad’s sentence as I ran towards the barn, desperate to see the horse that I had loved, a horse of great potential and brother to Lady. I ran into the barn, looking around for Swiftflame. I could only the horses that were supposed to be in there, until I heard a nose at the end of the barn, in the last stall. Running towards it I gasped in shock as I took in the horse before me.

I could see his ribs and his one glorious red coat, the one that helped spark his name, was dull and matted. There was obvious signs of abuse and I could see the whites of  his eyes showing and his nostrils flaring at every noise.

“Oh Swiftflame” I whispered “What did she do to you?”

I heard a noise as someone entered the barn, causing Swiftflame to snort and stamp his feet in terror. Looking to see who it was, I groaned quietly when I realized that it was Gadreel.

“His name is Swiftflame Burning Bright.” I said dully. “I trained him, from the time he was two years old. I even won a few shows on him. But the owner up and sold him to Ruby on me, even though I had already agreed to buy him.”

“Dean says that they have already called Chuck, and that he will be here in the morning.” he replied softly.

“I can’t leave him.” I said “I need to stay with him.” Outside the wind picked up and rain started beating against the roof.

“I will stay with you.” Gadreel replied, reaching out to touch my arm.

I jerked away, the sudden motion making Swiftflame spook, retreating to the corner of his stall, as far away from me as he could get.

“Don’t you have to pack?” I hissed at Gadreel, needing someone to vent my frustrations on. Gadreel looked at me in confusion.

“I heard you talking on the phone. Something about getting a new horse and going back to work.” I explained snidely.

“You didn’t hear everything then.” he said softly, turning me to face him. “They gave me two options, I could come back with a new horse and leave Eden in retirement, or I could retire with honors, full retirement I chose to retire.”

“What?” I breathed “Don’t you want to go back home? Back to being a police officer? What you trained to do?”

“This is my home now.” he said firmly, “My home is where you are. Besides, being a cop was never my dream,I did it for my brother.”

I looked up at him, tears shining in my eyes as he leaned down to kiss me, finally ready for the kiss which kept eluding us. Thunder suddenly clapped over head, shaking the barn and killing the lights, causing Miracle and Swiftflame to both whinny in terror.

Gadreel sighed, shaking his head “One of these times I will kiss you for real.” he promised.

“You had damn well better cowboy.” I retorted, reaching out for him in the dark. “Now let’s go get some flashlights.”

The next flash of lightning revealed a dark figure standing in the middle of the barn, watching us.

Lucifer.


End file.
